Support is requested for the Gordon Conference on Biological Regulatory Mechanisms to be held July 15-19 at the Hodderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The Conference will bring together scientists from a number of different disciplines, all interested in cellular regulation. Emphasis will be on regulation of gene expression, RNA synthesis and degradation, and protein synthesis in bacteriophage, animal viruses, bacteria, and mammalian cells. By programming the Conference to include scientists working on a wide variety of organisms, the universals of cellular regulation will be made the basic theme. It is especially important to do this at the present time, as the weight of evidence mounts for universality of regulatory mechanisms at the molecular level and as it becomes more and more clear that malignant transformation involves derangements in cellular regulation.